


Heat of the Moment

by WereGoingToHeavenClarence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, SuperWho Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereGoingToHeavenClarence/pseuds/WereGoingToHeavenClarence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. Sam, Dean, and Castiel all attend Stanford University and come across some... unexpected arrivals. Destiel, eventual Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a new story I'm writing with my friend Allison. It's our first College AU, so bear with us. If you like this story, comment! If you don't, give us some feedback and suggestions of what we could do! Thanks so much! READ ON MY LOVELIES!! ♥

The massive dorm was loud. It was filled with yelling of drunken guys and screams of giggling, preppy girls. Alexandra Kingsley silently made her way through the room and to the couch, where her perky friend Melody Williams sat, giggling and flirting with some guys she has never seen before. What is she thinking? Alex thought to herself. Probably nothing at all. She doesn’t understand that they just want to bone her perfect body. Alex’s smile disappeared, as jealousy entered her brain and roamed in her thoughts.

“Hey, Alex!” Melody smiled. “Want a drink?”  
That’s the only thing she needed right now. “Yeah, thanks,” She said. “I’ll come with you...”  
The two friends got up and went over to the crowded kitchen. Beer was up on the counter and an attractive, tall man stood there, smiling at them.  
“What can I get you ladies?” His dark brown eyes sized us up. But there was something that had caught his eye. He couldn’t stop staring into Melody’s eyes. For the first time, someone actually noticed something other than her body.  
“We’re good for now,” Alex grabbed Melody by the arm. “C’mon, let’s get our own booze, Mel.”

“What’s wrong with getting this stuff?” Melody was frightened, yet laidback. She looked back and said “Surprise me, baby.”  
Alex winced. She does know that he’s going to drug her, right? This happens all the time.  
After Melody got her drink, Alex pulled her aside. “I need to talk to you,” She said. “Did you see the way he was looking at you?”

“Yeah,” Melody smiled. “He likes what he sees!”

“No, Mel,” Alex snapped. “He looked at your eyes. What if he’s a hunter?”

“Relax, girl!” Melody laughed. “You need a drink.”

Alex smiled. The sweet yet bitter taste of beer was the best sensation. She nodded and grabbed a beer off the counter quickly, before the strange man could talk to them again.

 

“Hey, Mel?” Alex said. They were back on the couch. Most of the college students left already, not wanting to be tired or hung over in the morning. Alex couldn’t care less. She’ll find some excuse for not paying attention in class tomorrow.

“Wassup, Alex?” Mel spread herself out on the couch, her sleepy eyes looked over at her friend. She seems happy. But she would be so much happier if she got laid tonight.  
“Remember that time in high school—“ Alex started to say.  
“Alex, don’t bring that up…” Melody cut her off.

“But it’s been exactly five years since that’s happened,” Alex said. “It’s September 30th. Can we at least talk about it?”

Melody sighed. Thinking back to that day brought tears to her eyes. “I guess so, if you want to…”

“Mel, I want you to know that I still feel bad for not being there for you...” Alex said. “I feel like it’s my fault that you’re… this.”

“But you know it’s not your fault that I’m like this,” Melody said quietly. “It’s not your fault for anything that happened…”

“But if I was there, you would still be human!”

“I’m okay... Trust me. It’s kind of cool being able to be in different bodies, ya know?”

“Haha no, Mel. I don’t know. I want to point out that you changed a lot.”

“How so?” Mel raised an eyebrow. “I know this human doesn’t exactly represent me. She dresses a bit different but has an awesome bod!” She fumbled with her skin and hair.

She was right. Alex remembered how she used to dress all…girly. She was so popular. All the guys wanted her. And now, she’s darker. She dresses darker than usual. Her thoughts are brighter.

“You’re crazy haha!” Alex laughed. “I mean that you’ve matured. And your tastes in clothes are a bit more awesome. Other than you getting laid almost every night (Mel laughed) you are pretty much different.”

Melody shrugged. “I suppose so...”

“See! Right there!! You’ve increased intelligence!”

“So I was stupid before?” Melody threw a pillow at Alex’s head.

“Yeah, you were the dumbest blonde in the whole school!” Alex laughed and hit her with the pillow.

“You’re so mean!” Melody joked. “Agh I’m exhausted. Wanna take shots and then get back to our dorm? I don’t trust the guys who live here.”

“Yeah, sure!” Alex agreed. And the two friends chugged down shots. It turned into a game and they both passed out on the couch.

 

The next morning, Melody was awoken by three male voices.

“Damn, they’re cute,” Said one man with a deep voice.

“Yeah… Should we wake them up?” Said a familiar male voice.

“I don’t know… What if they’re dead?” Said one man, There was panic in his voice.

Melody moaned. “Will you guys shut up? My head is aching like crazy!” She opened her eyes to see the man who was staring into her eyes last night in the kitchen. And then she saw the other two men. One was a little bit short, with brown hair a bit spiked up. His eyes were a beautiful hazel color and he looked very muscular. Alex would like him she thought. She looked over at the other man and admired his features. He had black hair and kind brown eyes. He looked a little frightened.

“Ah, you’re the girl from last night,” Said the familiar man. “I guess your sister freaked out because I was checking you out.” He smiled. “My name’s Sam. And you passed out drinking last night.”

“Agh... yeah. And that’s not my sister… Where the hell is she?” Mel freaked out a little bit inside.

The man with the black hair said “She’s on the floor. Is she dead?”

“Let’s hope not. I still need to kill her for having that drinking contest last night,” Mel looked for Alex on the floor. “Hey assbutt, wakey wakey.”

Alex moaned. “Nooo. I like this floor.” She sat up. “I totally won the drinking game last night right?”

“As far as I know,” Said the man with the brown hair. “You were pretty good at it.” He smiled. “I’m Dean, Sam’s brother. And this is Castiel (He gestured to the man with the black hair next to him) and who are you ladies?”

“Oh uh,” Alex stammered, caught off guard. “I’m Alex and this is my friend Melody.”

Melody smiled and said “Yeah, but you can call me—“

“Anytime. Mel, really?” Alex laughed.

“Well, actually I was going to say that they can call me Mel,” She blushed. “But they can call me whenever they want.” She winked at Sam.

He was still staring into her eyes, as if he knew something about her. As if he knew she was a—

“Can we get some breakfast? I’m starving!” Mel whined.

“You sound like a five-year old!” Alex joked. “Be polite!”

“Haha it’s alright,” Sam said. “Follow me into the kitchen, Mel.”

I pulled Mel’s arm and whispered “Be careful. He might know what you are…”

“Yeah, I have a feeling..” Mel said. She got up anyways and followed Sam into the kitchen. Alex was left alone with Dean and Castiel.

 

 

“I know what you are,” Sam said. They were in the kitchen and Melody sat in a chair, spinning around in it. Sam was looking through pots and pans, fixing breakfast.

“A vampire?” Melody laughed. “Go on, say it.”

“None of that twilight crap,” Sam laughed a little. “But really, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t a girl have some fun?” Mel shrugged. “I don’t want to stay in Hell. It’s horrible there.”

“Yeah,” Sam thought of Dean. “I can only imagine.” Sam turned around. He held a plate with eggs and pancakes on it and set it in front of Melody. “Who’s this girl you’re with? Is she your cover?”

“No, no,” Melody said. “She’s been my best friend since middle school. She’s been there for me all these years…” She sighed. “I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten sick of me yet!” Mel dove into her food.

“She must really care about you,” Sam smiled. “So she must know what you are?”

“Of course,” Mel said between bites. “She protects me from hunters, you know? She makes sure that they don’t send me back to Hell.”

“That’s good,” Sam said. “But tell me something, Mel.” Sam’s voice sounded strict and serious so Melody stopped eating and stared into his eyes. “Why shouldn’t I exercise you right now?”

Mel’s jaw dropped. “Well, because I’m not doing anything wrong! I haven’t harmed anyone! You can ask Alex!”

“I’m not sure if I can trust either of you. And you know what Dean and Cas are doing to Alex right now?”

Melody winced. “What the hell are you talking about? Don’t you dare hurt her!!” Mel got up and practically ran out of the kitchen.

“Whoa, Mel,” Alex gasped. She caught Mel before she just about ran into Alex. “Calm down, honey. Are you alright?”

Mel saw concern in Alex’s eyes. She looked around the room and saw Dean and Castiel sitting on the couch, staring up at them. Castiel looked frightened and Dean was still checking out Alex.

“I just… I...” Mel panicked. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Alex sounded surprised. “Are you alright?”

“Sam told me Dean and Cas were going to do something to you!!”

“No, they haven’t done anything yet. Calm down Mel, you’re going to have a panic attack!”

“Sorry, sorry…”

“No need to to apologize, dear. Sit down.”

Mel fell to the floor and Alex cursed. “Throw me one of those pillows, Dean.”

Dean threw her one of the pillows, his face in awe. So they’re a couple??He thought.

“Mel, you shouldn’t be under all this stress. You know what it does to you,” Alex said.

“So uh…” Sam said. “Sorry?”

“Damn straight!” Alex shouted. “You can’t scare her like that!”

Dean awkwardly asked “So are you two…together?”

Alex felt like slapping his cute face “I’m not lesbian!”

“Oh uh s-sorry..” Castiel said. “That was my fault…”

“Cas, it’s okay. You didn’t know,” Dean comforted him.

Castiel looked at his watch. “Okay, I have to go. Rachel’s waiting for me…” Castiel walked to the front door of the dorm. “Look, I’m really sorry for what happened to Melody. My number’s up on the fridge. If you need anything, just call.”

Alex smiled “Thanks,”

Melody whispered “He’s so cute…”

“Mel, you’re still hitting on guys?” Alex laughed.

She looked at Alex and rolled her eyes. "What? I can't help myself!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some lovin', and not everyone is too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is chapter two! I hope you guys liked the last one and please comment and tell us what you think! It'd make our day! So, READ ON YOUNG GRASSHOPPERS. ♥

Castiel was walking through The Oval Park, just a few miles from campus. He walked along the sidewalk, searching for Rachel. Cas glanced at his watch.

‘It’s 12:15. She should be here.’ He thinks. He looks around the park one last time and sees Rachel jogging towards him.

“Sorry I’m late, babe.” Rachel went on her toes and pecked Castiel on the lips. “I was finishing up some homework for my H&S course. I got so caught up that I totally disregarded the time.”

“It’s quite alright. I was only worried for your safety.” Castiel replied, taking her hand and continued strolling down the sidewalk. Cas took a long look as his beautiful girlfriend. Rachel is a twenty-three year old Humanities and Science major. She has sparkling blue eyes, long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches her waist, and has all the right curves in all the right places.

“What are you looking at?” Rachel asked in a playful voice.

“Oh, I was just admiring your beauty. It almost seems impossible, seeing as you’re a-” Castiel brought his voice down to a whisper, “demon.”

“Cas, angel. You do know I can take anyone I want to be a vessel, right?” She stopped and let go of his hand. “I thought we went over this. I’m not hurting anyone, and we can still be together!” Rachel looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I. Love. You. Okay? Just remember that.”

Castiel grabbed Rachel’s hand again. “You’re right, Rache. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I love you, too.”

Cas grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer. Just when he was about to kiss her, Rachel took out her iPhone. “Oh, shit! Cas, I totally forgot! I have an interview with Dr. Song at the Cantor Art Center at 1:45. I have to go!” She gave Castiel a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later! Do you need a lift to the campus before I go?” she asked.

Castiel shook his head, slightly disappointed. “I’m fine. I think I’ll just stay here for another hour or two. Go on ahead, I wouldn’t want you to miss your appointment.”

Rachel smiled and said, “Okay, I love you! Text me later!” She jogged of to the parks parking lot. ‘Wow, how dumb can he get?’ Rachel thought, smirking to herself as she got into her ocean blue Mini Cooper S and drove towards Stanford University.

 

 

Rachel made her way down the familiar path through the East Wing of the dorms at Stanford. She approached the door with the number 221E on a plaque to the right of it. Rachel pulled out her spare key and unlocked the door. She walked in and took in the scene before her. There was trash EVERYWHERE. Red solo cups littered the floor, gold glitter and colorful streamers were thrown into every crevice of the dorm, it seemed. She looked into the kitchenette and saw Dean standing there.

“Hi, Dean.” Rachel purred. She dropped her purse on the couch and made her way over to him, staring into his eyes seductively.

“Rachel? What are y-” Dean was interrupted by Rachel placing a finger to his lips.

“Ah ah ah. No questions, okay? Just you. And me.” She removed her finger from Dean’s lips and pushed him up against the wall with her ungodly strength. Her hands wandered throughout his body and up into his hair.

“Are you ready?” Rachel asked.

Dean knew three things.

1\. Rachel is a demon

2\. She’s Cas’s girlfriend.

3\. This is very, very wrong.

Thing is, Dean Winchester didn’t give a shit.

“Hell yes.”

She crashed their lips together. She wrapped her hands on the nape of his neck and he put his fingers in her hair. Hot, firey, demon passion was emitting from this ‘Cali girl’. She moved to his neck and sucked on the spot beneath his earlobe. This expelled a moan from the older Winchester’s lips.

“Ya like that? Huh, Winchester? You like it?” Rachel asked seductively, moving her hands to the crotch of his jeans.

Dean’s eyelids fluttered as he replied, “Uh huh, yeah. Right there, Cas. Right there.”

Rachel stopped immediately. She pulled back, disgusted. “CAS?! DID YOU JUST MOAN MY BOYFRIEND’S NAME?!”

Dean chuckled nervously. “Uhh, hehe. I didn’t mean to-” Rachel grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up higher on the wall.

Rachel’s eyes flickered from blue to full black. “If you EVER try to make a move on my boyfriend, at any time or place, I. WILL. END. YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!” She roared.

“Y-yes Ma’am.” Dean stuttered.

Rachel brought her arm back and knocked Dean out with a punch. She picked him up and set him on the couch. She stood up and was about to walk out of the door when Sam walked in. ‘Damn.’ Rachel thought. ‘The other Winchester. Well, maybe I can get a little something from him…’

Rachel called Sam’s name and he walked into the room. “Oh. Hey, Rache. What’s up? Is Dean okay?” Sam asked, looking over her shoulder at his brother on the sofa. He noticed a bruise on the side of his face, and curiosity entered his mind.

Rachel giggled. “Haha, yeah he’s fine. He was asleep when I came in, and I left my bag here earlier, so I came to get it.”

Sam nodded in understanding. Rachel couldn’t have done anything. “Okay. Well, I’m glad you stopped by. I actually had to ask you something.”

Rachel put on a questioning look. “Oh, yeah? Well, okay. Shoot.” ‘Crap, did he notice the bruise?’

Sam took a few steps towards her, until she could feel his breath on her face. He gave a small smile.

“I was- uh- wondering, if you maybe wanted to-”

He grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She reacted quickly and returned the kiss. She led him to the nearest wall and pressed her body up against his.

During this heated moment, however, Melody was headed to the dorm.

“How drunk was I last night that I forgot my phone? I never leave that anywhere.” She said to herself.

Mel walked down the hallway in the East Wing, trying very hard to remember where the party was. She approached a beige door.

“221E? That sounds right.” She pushed on the door handle and found it was unlocked. She pushed the door open and walked in.

Melody looked behind her. “Hi, sorry for barging in but I left my phone and the door was-”

When she turned around, all she saw was some other demon on the guy she’d been hitting on earlier.

“SAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! SHE’S A DEMON!”

Melody felt jealousy bubble inside of her. Her eyes turned black and she walked up to Rachel and yanked her by the hair off of Sam’s mouth. Rachel let out a scream.

“GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING DORM BEFORE I RIP YOU PIECE BY PIECE, BITCH!” Melody screamed.

Rachel took one look at Melody, saw her true face and black eyes and ran from the room.

Melody’s eyes went back to their ‘normal’ blue-green, and she turned to look at Sam.

“Are you okay in the head there, Sam?” she asked tapping her finger on his right temple.

“Yeah, fine. Why are you here?”

“Why were you making out with a demon?” Melody countered.

“I-I don’t know, that was Cas’s girlfriend. She came over and…” Sam stuttered, making up bad excuses. “But it’s none of your business anyways.” He continued coldly.

Melody looked down as her stomach dropped. Sam glared at her and started tapping his foot.

“I-I’ll j-just go, then.” Melody said quietly.

“Yeah, you should.” Sam said in the tone as before.

Melody walked out of the dorm with one though in mind.

‘Me and Alex are gonna send that bitch back where she belongs.’

 

“Hey, hun,” Alex said, answering her phone. “What’s up?” She was cleaning up the dorm, searching for Melody’s phone. Melody was calling from a payphone, only a few miles north from Stanford.

“You do know how to exercise demons, right?” Melody asked, keeping her voice down. She might’ve been the only one at the payphone, but someone (or something) could overhear her speaking.

Alex paused. Her heart pounded. “Mel… What’s going on?” Does she want to go back to Hell? Or is this another demon? She let out a heavy sigh. She can’t quite understand Melody anymore.

“Cas’s girlfriend is a demon…” Melody said. She felt tears come to her eyes and her voice started getting shaky “And…and she…” Melody completely broke down crying. She sat down on the cold, hard concrete. The cool air whipped her hair around across her face. She looked up at the sky, noticing it’s just about curfew.

“Mel, speak to me,” Alex said, her voice panicked. “What did she do? Did she hurt you?”

“In more ways than one…”

“Come on home and tell me everything, okay?”

Melody hung up the phone. She sat on the concrete a little longer, trying to calm herself down. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

“Melody?” She heard Cas’s voice. “What’s wrong?” He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

Melody sobbed even harder. ‘He’s such a sweetheart. How could he date such an evil demon?’

Cas turned Melody’s head towards his so that they were face to face.

“Mel…” Cas said. “You need to go home, okay? Call me when you need someone to talk to.” He hugged her, and helped her get up.

Tears were foggy in Mel’s eyes. “Can you walk me to my dorm?”

Cas smiled lightly. “Of course.”

 

Cas said goodnight to Melody and he walked to his dorm Melody sat down on the couch while Alex made them some coffee.

“Mel?” Alex said.

Melody looked at Alex. Alex’s hair was a mess. Her black blouse and ripped jeans were filthy and there were bags under her eyes.

“Rachel… She’s a demon… And she just…” Melody told Alex the whole story. Alex sat in awe.

“Aw, honey…” Alex said. She looked at Melody. She wiped the tears from underneath her eyes. Curiously, she asked “Did she do anything to Dean?”

Melody didn’t know. She only saw Dean lying on the couch with a mark on the side of his face.

“Oh…” Alex said. “Well, okay. When do you want me to exercise her?”

Melody put on the most devious of smiles and said “Tomorrow night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter two! Hope you liked it! Again, comment and like please! Thanks, love you!
> 
> [Castiel's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch2_cas/set?id=91280992)   
>  [Rachel's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch2_rachel/set?id=91282561)   
>  [Dean's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch2_dean/set?id=91292317)   
>  [Sam's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch2_sam/set?id=91304515)   
>  [Alex's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch2_alex/set?id=91362714)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Melody get rid of some unwanted problems. Cas and Dean open up to eachother. (DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL)

Melody met Alex behind the library of Stanford. They were full of anticipation and excitement.

“You sure you want to do this?” Alex asked, her mind all over the place.

“Of course,” Melody said. ‘She messed with my man’

They watched as Rachel got into her car to go meet Cas for yet another five second date before she went to go mess around with other guys. She fixed her makeup, stuffed her bra (‘Typical’ Melody thought), and started her car. She pulled out of the library and drove off.

“Alright,” Melody said. “Make sure you hide my body behind those bushes over there. I’ll call you when she’s ready to be exorcised.”

Melody, full of rage and jealousy, left her vessel behind her; the lifeless corpse fell on the ground. Alex picked it up and threw it behind the bushes.

Melody, only black smoke, flew beside Rachel’s ocean blue MC. She watched Rachel text, and devious smiles appeared upon Rachel’s face. ‘Well, since she’s already distracted…’ Melody flew into the car and started to jerk the steering wheel, causing Rachel’s car to crash into a nearby tree.

Melody dragged the damaged body out of the vehicle. Rachel’s eyes fluttered, but she didn’t move. Melody pushed her up against the tree and drew a devil’s trap on the tree. She then left, flying fast to retrieve her body and Alex.

 

Alex pulled out her notes on exorcisms. She flipped through and looked at Rachel’s body nervously. She gulped and said

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,

Ergo Draco maledicte et sectio

Ergo Draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica

Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias servire libertate, te rogamus, Audi nos.”

Rachel’s body twitched and stirred. Her eyes flung open, and she tried to fight back. It looked as if she were having a seizure. It lasted for about ten seconds, and then her body froze, her head raised up and black smoke eroded from her mouth, making her shriek.

 

Cas stared at his watch. ‘Great. She’s late again.’ He looked around, hoping to see her jogging up to him. At first, he thought he saw someone coming towards him. He felt his heart skip a beat. Then, it slowed. It wasn’t Rachel.

“Hey, Chuck,” Cas said glumly.

“Hey,” Chuck said. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting on Rachel, she should be here now…”

“Oh…” Chuck frowned. He knew what was going on, due to his visions of future events. “Well, uh, I have to go now… Do you know where Alex is? I need to talk to her…”

“About what?”

“Oh, uh… Funny story…” Chuck tried to think of something. ANYTHING. “I’m uh, going to propose to her…”

Cas put on a confused face. “You barely talk to her, never the less date her!”

“Uh…” Chuck choked on his words. “I, uh, I have to go… See you later, Cas…”

Chuck ran off, in search of Alex. ‘I’m so STUPID. WHY DID I TELL HIM THAT?’ Chuck is the most awkward turtle there is. When it comes to his feelings, he gets all…weird. He doesn’t make any sense. That’s why he doesn’t talk to Alex that much. He’ll just spit out random information.

 

Alex and Melody were chillin’ by the 1950’s themed Ice Cream Shoppe, eating their ice cream. Melody was eating her favorite: Moose Tracks Ice Cream in a cone and Alex was eating just regular Cookie Dough Ice Cream and snuck in some Purple Nurple into it. They leaned on the side of the building, nonchalant, as if nothing happened.

Chuck ran up to both of them, breathing heavily, nervously trying to say something to them. He bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Alex stared at him.

“Uh, are you alright, Chuck?”

Chuck died. Not literally. Imagine Misha Collins saying your name. That’s exactly how Chuck felt. He looked up at her and said “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m... I’m just... I’m catching my breathe…”

“Your breathe?” Alex raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean breath, right?”

‘Right…Damn it, Chuck. You really can’t talk to her, can you?’ Chuck let out a nervous laugh and put on a serious face, focusing on why he came. “You do realize what you did was really—” He tried to think of a word to call her actions—“Risky. And hurtful. Do you know…do you understand how much Castiel cares for her?”

“And you do know what she was doing, right?” Alex snapped.

“She was getting up on my—” Melody started to say. “I mean… She sexually assaulted Sam!”

“And Dean...” Chuck said.

“What?!” Alex screeched.

“Never mind that,” Chuck said softly, jealous of Alex’s care for this man. But soon enough, she will feel it no more. That is only for Chuck to know and Alex to find out. “Again, how are you going to tell Castiel this?”

“He doesn’t have to know…” Melody spoke.

“Of course he has to know!” Chuck slightly raised his voice. “Do you want him to find out from someone else? That would only make it worse!”

“Then we make up something!”

“Oh really? Castiel may be innocent (“Like, five-year old innocent!” Melody giggled.) but he’s smart. No offense, (‘Especially to you, Alex…’ He thought, lovingly.) but I don’t think you both can come up with some believable story that’ll convince Castiel his girlfriend’s vessel somehow was ripped apart and her demon left.”

“Maybe I can help?”

They saw Sam walking towards them, hands in his deep blue denim jeans. His red hoodie covering only a little bit of his grey Standford shirt. His eyes darted from Chuck to Alex and finally rested on Melody’s.

Melody felt the tears coming and turned away from Sam “Why would you want to help? You didn’t mind what Rachel was doing at all…”

Sam sighed and shrugged his shoulders “Look, I kinda have a reason for it (Melody laughed at him, back still turned.). Just hear me out! Cas stole her from me… She used to be my girlfriend. Her name was Jessica. We were so happy together… I was even thinking of proposing… But then Rachel possessed her. And she met Cas in one of their classes… Biology, I think… Anyways, she started flirting, and Cas being so…unaware of what she’s doing, didn’t understand. He asked Dean for help, and of course Dean set them up.”

“Yes, that’s all true…” Chuck said. “But it’ll get better Sam, I promise.” This made Sam smile.

Melody finally turned around and faced Sam, tears somewhat dry. “So what’s your plan?”

 

 

They met Castiel at his dorm. He sat there, sulking. ‘Why couldn’t I have made her happy? What did I do wrong?’ And a bunch of ‘What If’s’ entered his mind, and his mood became even cloudier.

Still deep in his thoughts, he didn’t even notice his friends walk in.

“Cas..?” He heard Sam say his name. He looked up at him, a bit of hope in his eyes. Sam looked down at him, a small sympathetic smile in his face. He sat down next to Castiel.

“Why isn’t she responding to my cellular calls and voicemails?” Castiel sighed, and he looked down at his stupid work boots. His father gave them to him as a gift when he was younger. “You’ll soon be a great man, and a great hunter. Stick to your gut and pray. God will give you the answers when it’s time.” His dad had told him when he presented the boots. Castiel was just turning fifteen when he received the pair. They still fit to this day.

“Something bad happened to her…” Sam said slowly, swallowing nervously, his throat dry. “Her vessel was destroyed. She’s sent back to Hell.”

“What?” Castiel tried to gasp, but his breath was caught in his throat.

“She was in a terrible car wreck. Two drunk drivers slammed into her, crushing her vessel and her car.”

“We can just…summon her, right?” Castiel’s mind was racing. “We can summon her and then she can find a new vessel!”

“Not without killing the person first… It’s unfair. I’m sorry, Cas.”

Castiel looked around the room, searching for someone. “Where’s Dean?” He had asked Melody.

She shrugged. “I don’t know hun. Want me to call him?”

Castiel nodded and Melody grabbed Alex’s phone out of her purse.

“Hey!” She said, grasping her phone tightly, not letting Melody have it.

“What? I still don’t know where mine is!” Melody whined.

“You know who whines? Babies.” Alex handed over her phone.

Melody stuck her tongue out and looked through Alex’s contacts, looking for Dean’s number. She found it quickly, but noticed another contacts name. It was Chuck’s. And his name had a little heart next to it. Melody decided now was not the time to bring it up and called Dean over.

 

 

Dean came over, grease on his hands, clothes and face. Sam got off the couch, allowing Dean to sit. Dean put his arm around Castiel.

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” He said in a tired, hushed voice. “Want to talk about it?”

Castiel nodded, but looked at the rest of his friends. “Alone, please. I’d feel more comfortable if it was just me and Dean.”

And just like that, everyone left the room. Alex and Melody stood in the kitchen close by. Sam was in his bedroom.

“Okay, Cas. Tell me what’s on your mind.” Dean said nicely, but firm as well.

“Dean, I don’t know how to explain this, but…” Castiel looked over at Dean. He wanted to wipe off the grease from Dean’s face. He wanted to see his beauty. Luckily, he could still see those nice brown eyes that he loved so much. “But I’m okay. I felt that Rache and I were drifting apart. I still really like her and would do anything for her but…”

“Is there someone else?” Dean asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

“Yes… I do believe so…”

“Who?”

Castiel reached over for Dean’s hand. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, guys! It means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter! Love you!
> 
> [Melody's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch3_melody/set?id=91375876)   
>  [Alex's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch3_alex/set?id=91328447)   
>  [Rachel's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch3_rachel/set?id=91388664)   
>  [Chuck's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch3_chuck/set?id=91381130)   
>  [Castiel's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch3_cas/set?id=91388222)   
>  [Sam's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch3_sam/set?id=91380735)   
>  [](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch3_dean/set?id=91389187'>Dean's%20Outfit</a>)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Destiel action for all you shippers out there, and Sammy gets a little flustered..

The only thing dividing Sam, Melody and Alex was a door. Sam wasn’t trying to eavesdrop on Dean and Castiel’s conversation, but Alex was. Her ear was pressed against the kitchen door, trying to understand what they were saying on the other side.

“Do you hear anything?” Melody asked, keeping her voice low.

“I thought I heard them talking… But they stopped. Maybe Dean left?” Alex peaked through the doorway. “I’ll go check.”

Alex walked into the room, expecting to see Castiel asleep on the couch and Dean somewhere else. But what she saw was the cutest thing in the world. Castiel was sitting on Dean, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. Castiel’s arms were wrapped around Dean’s neck. They were holding on to each other with such care, embracing one another into many soft kisses.

Alex couldn’t help herself “Awwwww!!” She squealed.

Melody rushed into the room. “What? What is it?” She paused when she saw Castiel and Dean.

Dean and Castiel pulled away, noticing they weren’t they weren’t the only ones in the room. Castiel, embarrassed, said “I learned that from the pizza man…”

Dean ran his hand through his hair, worried how this would affect his ego and how Sam would react. He looked up at the two fan girls before him. “Don’t. Tell. Anyone.” His voice was dry, despite how wet his mouth is from Castiel’s wet lips.

At that moment, Sam walks in. Hair and his clothes were damp from the shower he just took. “What’s going on?”

Castiel looked at Dean. Dean nodded, letting his brother in on his dirty little secret. “Dean and I do share a more profound bond.” Castiel said.

“Why’d you have to say it like that?” Dean mumbled, and leaned into Castiel. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean. Dean shut his eyes, trying to shut out the world and just wrap himself up in his… (Boyfriend’s?....lover’s? They haven’t had sex but they most definitely just got together for the first time in years)…in Castiel’s nice warm arms and cradle his head against Castiel’s chest.

Sam had a shocked look on his face. But he understood. It was Dean’s choice. Sam had always heard Dean mumbling to himself about someone. About what Dean would say to them, what he could wear… Just little things that really didn’t mean anything to Sam. And now, Dean’s finally come clean. And that’s good, considering Castiel is going through a difficult time.

‘Well, there goes my chance with Dean!’ Alex giggled to herself. ‘There is Chuck, though… Maybe he likes me?’ She didn’t know. But no time to be selfish, this is Dean and Castiel’s moment.

“Dean?” Alex asked. “Why wouldn’t you want anyone to know?” She felt embarrassed for asking, but she had to know. What if she wasn’t there to see him with Castiel? She could still be falling for him and not even know he’s with someone else.

“I don’t want anyone to judge me or my baby,” Dean said, looking up at his partner. Castiel smiled.

“Right,” Sam said a bit weirded out by nickname that was given to Castiel. “Well, I have to go talk to one of my professors about the semester exam coming up. I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Sam left the dorm as if he was in a hurry.

Alex and Melody left Castiel and Dean alone, and went back to their dorm to catch up on their studies.

“Cas?” Dean called for his partner. He was lying on the sofa. He fell asleep earlier when Castiel had got up to make something to eat.

Castiel entered the room. He was in his usual attire, a nice black dress shirt and denim jeans. His tan trench coat was lying on the arm of the couch, folded neatly. His hair was slightly messed up. Dean was running his hands through it when they were making out earlier. He smiled at the thought.

“Yes, Dean?”

“When did you realize you liked me?”

Castiel smiled. He plopped onto the couch. His fingers intertwined with Dean’s. “Remember when I ran into you in the hallway?”

Dean laughed “Oh, yeah! And you dropped all your textbooks onto the floor, along with your nerdy little glasses that you needed that day!” Castiel usually wears contacts. Fortunately, he forgot to put them in that day.

“And you helped me pick up every single book.” Castiel smiled. “What about you, Dean?”

Dean thought. And he thought hard. There were so many moments when Cas was so adorable and he couldn’t help himself but have feelings for him.

“Remember that one Thursday in December?”

“I don’t understand.”

“I took you to the strip club to help you get laid. And you were talking to one of the women about her having an absent father. You made me laugh so hard and I… I just fell for you. You are amazing, Cas.” He kissed Castiel lightly on the lips.

 

 

Melody made her way into the old, dusty library. Its gothic architecture always makes her feel… at home. After all, she did grow up in a rather dark family. Being the rebellious child, she chose to be girly instead of the dark-alley chick her parents always wanted to have. She smiled as she remembered how her parents would always buy her books on demons and vampires and everything she deals with now on a daily-basis. Looking back now, she had become exactly what her parents had wanted her to. And more.

Melody saw a book that caught her eye. It was a dark brown, leather bound, and torn a bit. It’s golden letters spelled “Necronomicon: 31st Edition by H.P. Lovecraft”. ‘Weird…’ Melody thought. ‘A satanic rituals book…here?’ She looked around, hoping no one would notice her grab the book of the shelf. She went to one of the tables and sat down. She opened her blue laptop and searched up the book title, hoping to find information about the book before she does anything idiotic.

A bunch of results popped up, even advertisements for other books that contained similar rituals. Practically harmless stuff really, but she didn’t want to take any chances. Melody reached into her pocket and pulled out her contact lens case.

“Balls,” She whispered in frustration. The case was empty. Her vessel had horrid eyesight. She picked up her purse and fished out her dorky glasses.

For several hours, she sat there, her glasses almost falling off the tip of her nose. Melody’s eyes darted from word to word, picture to picture, ritual to ritual. She put the book down furiously. Taking off her glasses, she rubbed her eyes, exhausted, then put them back on. She stretched her arms out and yawned. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

“Mel?”

Melody opened her eyes. “Sam?” He was wearing his usual attire: a nice green jacket with a plaid blue shirt underneath and jeans.

“Yeah. Uh, hi. What are you doing here?” Sam asked curiously. He tried to hide the nervousness in his own voice. The way she looked overwhelmed him. She looked adorable with her nerd glasses on and her nose stuck in a book.

“I, uh, you know. Reading.” She tore off her glasses, in attempt to perfect her image. “Found some interesting stuff. Want to read some of the notes I took?”

‘God, she’s so cute when she acts all smart…’ Sam thought. “I, uh, well…”

“Stutter much?” Melody giggled.

“Yeah, no, I… Sure, I would love to review your notes. What book are you reading?”

“A classic H.P. Lovecraft. It’s called Necronomicon.”

“Huh,” Sam reached over for her notes. He tried to read them, but couldn’t focus.

“Having trouble with the big words, moose?” Melody said, noticing how hard he was trying to concentrate on her notes.

Sam laughed nervously. “Yeah, haha. So you’ve picked up on some of these-” He tries to pronounce the name “-Yog-Sothoth?”

“Yeah, they’re just something I’ve never run into before”

“And hopefully not, according to your notes!”

They continued their nerdy discussion, throwing ideas at one another, finding ways on how to kill these creatures.

 

 

Chuck paced back and forth in his dorm. He wanted to talk to someone. But of course, he didn’t want a roommate due to his visions he sees. He needs full concentration and in order for that, no roommate.

He thought about calling Dean. He’s smooth with the ladies. He’ll definitely know what to do. It’s not like Chuck will be interrupting anything if he calls. Dean’s only doing ‘business’ at night. It’s about three o’clock in the afternoon. It’s not like Dean’s studying either.

“Chuck?” Dean’s voice sounded annoyed. Perhaps Chuck did interrupt something.

“Hey, Dean, do you have a minute?”

“More like five seconds…” Dean sighed. “What is it? Another vision?”

“Well, no, not exactly. I don’t usually receive…” Chuck was rambling. He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Okay…? What?”

“Alex.”

“What about her?”

Chuck’s heart raced thinking about her. “I, uh… How do I ask her out?”

Dean sighed once more. “Ah, Chuck. It’s simple. Just put on the Winchester Charm.” Even though Chuck couldn’t see him, Dean winked.

“Yeah, sure.” Chuck rolled his eyes. “Like I have the confidence to. Look, just tell me what to say!”

Dean had an idea. “You got a blue tooth?”

 

 

Alex was in her dorm, watching Ghost Facers, one of her favorite shows in the entire world. Even though everything these two asshats do is wrong, she finds it amusing.

Chuck knocked on her door softly. “Alex?”

She opened the door, only slightly so she could see who was there. She opened it up more when she realized it was Chuck.

“Oh, hey Chuck!”

“Hey…” He noticed what Alex was wearing. She was wearing Doctor Who pajamas. You know, the ones she stole from Melody a while back. A little small, but obviously she didn’t mind. And neither did Chuck.

“Come in,” She said, stepping back into the dorm. “Please, excuse the mess.”

“Still looking for Melody’s phone, I presume?”

“Yeah. Still haven’t found it!”

Chuck laughed. “So uh…” He said, fiddling with his blue tooth.

Dean spoke up “Tell her she looks nice.”

“But she’s wearing pajamas, isn’t that weird?”

“What?” Alex said, confused. “I… I’m having a lazy day!”

“No, no! You look great!” Chuck stammered.

“Okay… So what’s up?”

Dean spoke “Have a nice conversation. Bring up something that you both like and then ease in the date.”

“I, uh… Hey, are you watching Ghost Facers?” Chuck said, noticing the two idiots on screen.

“Yeah! No matter how stupid and ridiculous they are, still gotta love them, right?”

“Oh, yes!”

Alex sighs. “I do feel bad for them, though. Sometimes I wish I could go help them, but that would take away the comedy.”

“That is true,” Chuck chuckled nervously. Then he whispered very quietly to Dean. “What do I do?”

“Ask her if you can stay and watch it with her.”

“Alex? Would you mind if I stayed and watched this with you?”

Her face felt warm. “Well, yeah of course! Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go grab us some beers.”

“Beers?” Dean asked. “I’m in!”

“Shut up,” Chuck chuckled.

Chuck made his way to the couch and sat down, looking up at the HD flat screen television. He laughed at the Ghost Facers errors, correcting them in his mind. Watching them run around, screaming made him laugh even more. Clearly, they do not know how to deal with certain creatures.

Alex entered the room with a beer in each hand and gave one to Chuck. He nodded in thanks.

They soon came across a creature that they thought was a Demon. They tried running from it and grabbing salt, but the human like figure kept popping up in front of them. They tried attacking it with ‘holy water’(‘Obviously not holy water,’ Chuck thought.) but it didn’t work.

“Obviously it’s an Angel!” Chuck and Alex said at the same time.

Alex bit her lip “Haha, so you’re also well educated about Angels and Demons, eh?”

Chuck nodded “Yeah, I’ve run into a few. Being a prophet, you’re stuck with Angels always being at your side and Demons trying to kill you.” He tried his hardest to sound laid back.

“Oh, nice!” Alex said. “Well, except for Demons always coming after you, right?”

“Yeah,” Chuck smiled.

“Go on,” Dean said. “Ask her out!”

Chuck gulped. He looked over at Alex. “Listen, Alex…” Chuck was starting to say, a bit nervous. “I was wondering if… Well, I mean you don’t have to, of course, it’s not like anyone will force you, but… Would you like to, uh, accompany me to the Carnival that Stanford is hosting?”

“You mean, like a date?” Her face was red.

“I, uh, only if you’re okay with that…”

“Well, yeah!” Alex exclaimed. ‘Damn, that sounded a bit too excited’

Chuck was surprised. Sure, he’d a vision about this, but it seemed too good to be true. “Really?” He felt himself smile.

They engaged into a well-developed nerd conversation about some of the shows they liked: Doctor Who, Sherlock, and of course, Ghost Facers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading! I hope you like it! 
> 
> [Melody's Library Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch4_melody/set?id=91389984)   
>  [Alex's Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/heat_moment_ch4_alex/set?id=91391325)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a carnival happening at Stanford... I wonder what'll happen *wink wink*

Melody got home late that night, exhausted from how much work and research she had to do, but also flustered and full of butterflies because she was with Sam.

Well, not quite ‘with’ Sam. Not yet. They are getting along rather well. He helped Melody take some notes on more exorcism rituals so that she can exorcise Demons with Alex.

“Hey, hun! Back a little late, you are.”

Deep in thought and unaware of Alex’s presence, Melody jumped at her voice.

Melody laughed “Why, yes I am. I had a rather fun day!”

“Really? Me too! But tell me what happened!”

Melody explained to her about Sam seeing her at the library (and brought up a few complaints about how she looked and that she was nervous how Sam would react to her look) and that he helped her take notes. They conducted very good research together.

“I think someone likes you!” Alex said in a sing-song voice.

“Yeah, right. Looking like this? Ha.” Melody sulked.

“Aw, c’mon, you’re adorable! Don’t doubt yourself!”

“Yeah yeah yeah… So what happened with you?”

Alex smiled. “Chuck.”

“Oh my God… Are you serious?!”

Alex explained everything that happened. But of course, she exaggerated a little. Mainly on how hot Chuck is.

“Alex, calm the hell down!” Melody grabbed Alex’s shoulders and shook her. “So where is this awesome SOB taking you?”

“To the fair that Stanford is having! I’m so excited!”

“Uh.. Maybe I can come? And Sam could go too?” Melody asked.

“Uh… HELL YES!” Alex exclaimed. “It’ll be perfect!”

 

 

The fair was huge, considering it took up the whole entire campus. There was loud music coming from the speakers placed around the sidewalks and bursting through the windows of the classrooms. There were people dancing and lights were flashing. There were also food stands and places to get booze. There were rides and a couple places to play games and win cheesy prizes.

“What do you guys wanna do first?” Sam asks.

They were all standing in the middle of everything. They could see every ride, every game, and every drunken chick at the fair.

“Bumper cars!” Melody jumped up and down excitedly, tugging at Sam’s sleeve.

Sam smiled and then looked at Alex and Chuck. “You okay with that?”

Chuck smiled at Alex. “Sure,” He said, noticing a bright grin appears on her face.

They made their way to the bumper cars, the line very short. They were on in about two minutes.

“Wait, we get individual cars?” Melody asked.

“I guess so,” Sam said, his smile fading.

“It’s cool, guys. Just keep ramming into each other, it’ll still be fun!” Alex said. She was too excited.

Chuck noticed her excitement and grinned even more.

They each got into their ‘invidual’ carts. Melody pouted, and that just made Sam adore her even more.

“You’re so adorable, Mel,” Sam said.

Melody giggled. “What? Me? Noooo!” And made her car spin away from Sam’s.

Sam laughed and stepped on the gas, chasing her “Here I come, cutie!”

“Sammy, noooo!” Melody giggled. She blushed.

Sam started singing the Jaws theme song as he got closer. He hit Melody’s car.

“Sammy!!” Melody squealed with laughter and giggles.

“I got you, baby!” Sam said and pulled his car next to Melody’s. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Looks like those two are getting along,” Alex said to Chuck.

Chuck hummed “Mhm.”

Alex started to play along and bumped into Chuck’s car. “Hey!” Chuck said. “I’ll get you for that one!”

Alex screamed and raced around the track. She looked behind her, making sure she was at least a few feet ahead when she bumped into someone else.

“Oh, I’m so—” Alex stopped herself when she saw who she had bumped into. “Well, well, well. Who are these two adorkable lovebirds?”

Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel, who was sitting on top of him, steering. Castiel blushed.

“Hey, I thought that we had to ride in individual cars!” Chuck caught up.

“I’m Dean Winchester, I do what I want, bitches!” Dean exclaimed, gripping Castiel tighter.

Castiel burst into laughter and craned his neck to kiss his boyfriend.

“Awww!!!” Melody exclaimed, bringing her car next to Dean and Castiel’s. Sam pulled up next to Meoldy’s. “Alex, am I tiny enough to be able to fit in Samsquatches car?”

“I guess?” Alex said.

“Imma try, girl,” Melody got out of her car and hopped into Sam’s. Sam took up most the room, but he wrapped his arms around Melody’s waist like a seatbelt.

“I got you, babe. You won’t fall out, I promise,” Sam whispered into Melody’s ear. Melody squealed in delight and blushed.

The two couples drove off flirting, leaving Chuck and Alex alone. Alex pulled up beside Chuck and leaned forward, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into a kiss.

“Wow…” Chuck gasped. “I-uh… I imagined that, but I never… I mean…” He pulled her towards him and they kissed more deeply. Chuck accidentally hit the gas and he slammed into the edge of the track.

“Chuck!” Alex shouted.

“I’m okay!”

 

 

The line for the Ferris wheel was really long. Apparently everyone thought that was the perfect place to be with your boyfriend/girlfriend. Chuck and Alex waited for a while. To pass the time, they just talked about shipping characters on Sherlock. For instance, John Locked.

“I know that it’s weird to ship two grown men, but look at the love between Dean and Castiel. ‘Gay love could pierce through the veil of death and save the day’” Chuck quoted from Ghost Facers.

Alex laughed. “Yes. I just think that they would be the perfect couple,”

“Other than us, of course,” Chuck grabbed Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

They finally got onto the Ferris wheel. They held hands all the way to the top. Alex pulled her hand away and looked at Chuck seriously.

“Chuck…” Alex said.

“Yes, babycakes?”

A smile appeared on her face. “Do that thing that makes me laugh.”

Chuck stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs “I AM THE PROPHET CHUCK!”

Dean and Castiel were playing games, Dean winning cute little prices for his little angel. Right now, Dean was throwing rings at bottles, trying to win a gigantic Batman plush toy.

 

Sam and Melody were in line for the Merry-Go-Round. Sam had left, going to do something, leaving Melody by herself. Sam came back, holding a gigantic plush moose. Although, it didn’t look so big when he held it.

“Sammy!” Melody exclaimed, her cheeks reddening again. She accepted the moose. “I’m gonna call him Samoose!”

Sam grinned “That’s adorable, baby.”

They finally reached the front of the line. Melody ran up to a gigantic horse and sat down. “Wee!! This is going to be so much fun!!!”

“I love your enthusiasm,” Sam got onto the horse next to Melody’s. He leaned to the right where Melody was and…

“Hold up!” Melody put her finger on Sam’s lips as if she was silencing him. “Pause. Rewind.”

“What?” Sam had a confused look on his face.

“Is this… Is this thing happening? What is going on right here? Like, whaaat? Okay.”

“Melody,” Sam took her hand. “I really like you. And I really want this to happen.”

“Ugh…” Melody sighed. “If you weren’t so damn attractive…”

Sam kissed her right then and there.

“Play.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar night! With some arising problems. Why does this always happen??!! Fight scene, here, so beware, I guess. READ ON! <3

The six friends walked into their favorite bar, The Roadhouse. As soon as they sat down, however, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.  
“What the hell are y’all doin’ here on a school night?!” They turned and saw Ellen, the owner of the bar, standing with her husband and co-owner, Bobby.  
“We just came in to have a couple drinks. Is that alright with you, Momma Bear?” Dean said, pulling Castiel off of his stool and into his lap.  
“Mom, it’s okay. Let ‘em have some fun for a little bit. What can I get you guys?” Jo said, coming out from behind the counter to stand next to where Dean was sitting.  
“I’ll have a Bloody Mary,” Alex said, and she looked over at her boyfriend sitting in the next seat. “Chuck?”  
Chuck looked up, a sort of blank, but worry etched into his features. “Me? Uh, heh, I’ll just have a Coke.” He quickly looked down at his hands.  
“Jo, you know what I need. Purple Nurple!!” Dean exclaimed, taking one arm from Cas’s waist to punch the air.  
“I’ll have the same.” Castiel said, keeping the orders going.  
“Sam?” Jo asked.  
“Uh, yeah. I’ll just take a beer. Whatever you got. Surprise me.” Sam replied, grinning.  
“I’ll just take an apple martini, dry, with two olives please.” Melody said, looking at Jo and smiling.  
“Anything else?” Jo questioned, as she put her notepad away with the orders on it.  
“I think we’re fine. R-right guys?” Chuck said quickly.  
“Yeah, we’re good. Thanks Jo!” Alex said, quizzically looking at Chuck.  
**  
A few minutes later, Jo returned with the drinks.  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna sit down and have a couple drinks with us?” Dean asked, already halfway finished with his.  
“I’m sure, there are a few people coming in now. Talk to y’all later!” Jo responded, and walked towards a table in the back.  
Melody felt eyes on the back of her neck, and turned around to see who had been staring at her. She immediately stood up. “I need some air.” She said briskly, and walked out of the bar.  
Everyone shrugged their shoulders and continued with their drinks, not noticing five people following her out.

“How’d you find me here?” Melody questioned, her mouth tightening into a straight line.  
“We have our ways.” A man in a black coat said, moving closer to Melody.  
The five people all flashed their eyes to their normal black at the same time.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Is that supposed to scare me?” Melody asked, quirking her eyebrow.  
“Would you like us to show you how scared you can be, you mewling quim?” Another asked.  
“Bite me.” Melody spat.  
“With pleasure.”  
The five demons advanced on Melody, some punching, others kicking, one trying to actually bite her. She struggled against their blows, groaning after a very strong hit to the abdomen. She felt a gush of blood rush from her nose as one demon punched her particularly hard in the face.  
***  
Sam and the rest of the group were enjoying their drinks, talking and laughing. Nobody else had noticed, but Sam had been thinking Melody had been gone for a while. He got up to leave the bar, when he heard a groan. Sam rushed outside and took in the scene before him. He watched as Melody was being beaten by these strangers, and the look of terror as her eyes met his.  
“S-Sam! Run! Demons!” Melody gasped, as she tried to free herself from the demons’ grasp.  
“No! Mel!” Sam yelled. He ran up to the demons attacking Melody and struggled to rip them off of her. He managed to get one and pulled the demon blade from his pocket and stabbed it. He pulled another off of her and repeated the action until there was one demon left.  
Melody grabbed the demon and pulled its arms behind its body as Sam raised his blade to strike.  
“Don’t-You-Ever-Try-To-Hurt-Melody-Again!” Sam stabbed the demon with each word and on the last one, he twisted the knife and watched as the demon looked as though electricity was flowing through its body and it sank to the ground, dead.  
Sam pulled Melody into a hug, but she pushed him away. “Can you even comprehend what could’ve happened back there if you interfered and they began attacking you instead of me?!” She yelled. “They could’ve KILLED YOU! I can handle myself! I’m stronger than you! I can do things myself! You don’t need to be so protective!”  
Sam stared at her in disbelief. “I do this for a living,” he scoffed. “How can you just expect me to sit there while you’re getting hurt? I understand that since you’re a demon you are stronger than me, but that doesn’t mean I don’t or can’t protect you.”  
Melody stood there for a few seconds, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. “You know what? I’m outta here.” She stormed into the bar, grabbed Alex’s hand, and said. “Alex, we need to leave. Now.”  
“B-b-but Chuck and I are—” Alex protested.  
“Please!” Melody begged, tears brimming in her eyes.  
“Okay, hun. Let’s go.” Alex replies, rubbing her back and walking out of the bar.  
“Melody! Come back so we can talk about this! Please!” Sam called after her.  
She didn't even turn back to look at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV, y'all. Enjoy (:

Chapter 7  
Sam’s POV

‘What have I done?’ I’m sitting with everyone at the bar, with my head in my hands. Someone’s rubbing my back, probably Jo, she’s the comforting type.  
“What happened, man? You guys were great fifteen minutes ago?” I hear Dean ask me, a couple of seats away.  
“Did she get mad ‘cause you wouldn’t… hehe… do it with her??” Cas asks me, all hiccups and giggles, drunk off his ass.  
I pull my head out of my hands. “No Cas,” I say. “She isn’t mad at me because I didn’t ‘do it’ with her. She was getting attacked by demons and I helped her fend them off. They were getting her pretty bad.”  
“Demons? I-I didn’t know about that….” Chuck says nervously.  
I look at him. “Really, Chuck? Let’s not pretend that you didn’t know they were coming for her. If you had told anyone, they would’ve been off to help her. I get it.”  
I see him sigh in relief. “Oh, good. I thought you were gonna blow your top, man.”  
“I still don’t get why she grabbed Alex and ran off into the night.” Dean stated, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was thinking hard about something. He doesn’t do that very often.  
“Got ‘cha some chick problems there, buddy?” I heard some voice come from the back where Ellen keeps the rest of the alcohol. “How y’all doin’? I’m Ash.”  
“Ash! What did I tell you? I said stay in the back!” Jo said to this random dude.  
He had a mullet, and you could tell he was a straight redneck. At least, that’s what I got from his image.  
“I’m sorry, Sam. I know this is hard for you. Ash, please leave!” Jo persisted.  
“No! I’m gonna edjamacate y’all.” Ash said, flipping his mullet.  
“If you wanna sit and listen, I’m all for it, but please,” I say, “Don’t try and ‘edjamacate’ me.”  
Ash puts his hands up, as if he’s surrendering. “I ain’t got no problem with that.” And plops down on a bar stool next to Jo.  
“So, what happened? I didn’t see you walk out there and save her in my vision.” Chuck says to me. I know he’s trying to get to the root of the problem, but I can’t seem to focus on what everyone’s saying. I just keep reliving the argument inside my head.  
“I can handle myself! I don’t need you to protect me!”  
“They could’ve KILLED you!”  
“Sam?” Dean’s voice snaps me back into reality.  
“Uh, yeah?”  
“What happened?” He asks.  
“We got into an argument because I was trying to protect her, but she’s too stubborn and doesn’t want anyone to help her. She said she can handle herself.” I explain.  
“Well, honey, she’s right.”  
I snap my head to Jo’s direction. “What?”  
“I said, she’s right,” she repeats. “Mel only said that to protect you. She obviously cares for you so much that she doesn’t want anything to hurt you. She’s stubborn because of you. You need to go to her. She’s not just gonna sit around and wait for you. You need to explain to her that you care as much about her as she does about you. Only that will resolve your problem.”  
“Wise words, my lady.” Ash pipes up.  
“Hehe. Yeahhhh, goooo tooo herrrrrrr, Sammyyy. Goooooo.”  
“Shut up, Cas.” I say, punching him on the shoulder.  
“Owwwwwwwwww. That hurt!” He does a pouty face.  
“How can you resist that? It’s adorable!” Dean chuckles, and presses his lips to Cas’s cheek.  
“So, are ya gonna wait around her like the idjit you are, or are you gonna grow a pair and go after her?” I look up and see Bobby walk out from behind the bar.  
“Actually,” he continues, “I think I’m just gonna kick you outta my bar. Get the hell out and. Get. Her. Back.”  
I stand up to leave and I swear I could hear him mumble, “Dumbass idjits.”

 

“Where the hell am I supposed to find her?” I hear myself say, as I walk around the dark streets. I’m walking as fast as I can, occasionally passing a creeper or two wandering around.  
“How could I be so dumb?” I smack my had to my forehead and pull out my cell phone. I scroll through my contacts until I see ‘Alex (My boyfriend IS THE PROPHET CHUCK)’. I roll my eyes, and hit the ‘call’ button.  
It rings a few times, and I hear Alex’s familiar voice.  
“Hello?”  
“Alex? Are you with Melody? I already tried your dorm but you weren’t there and now I’m just wandering the streets hoping I’ll find you guys.” I say quickly, still walking in the dark of night.  
“Look, Melody isn’t in the best mood right now, so I don’t think it’s best that you see her. As much as I want this to work out between you two, I don’t think you waltzing up and trying to talk to her isn’t gonna help. She needs time to think.”  
“Listen, I just need to explain to her that I get why she said those things to me. I really do get it. But I’m not gonna sit here and wait for her to calm down. I’m not losing her like I lost Jess. Tell me where she is, or you’ll regret it.” I feel a growl protrude from my chest.  
Silence was all I heard through the other end of the phone. “Are you going to tell me, or not?” I ask.  
“She’s where she was when you hurt her the first time.”  
“The thing with Rachel? I don’t know where she went.” I tell her. It’s not like I’m a mind reader.  
“She’s in the park behind the school. Sitting on a park bench, crying her eyes out. Is that enough information for you?” I hear her ask me.  
“Plenty.” I shove the phone into my pocket and run as fast as my legs can carry me in the opposite direction.  
***  
I reach the park and stop to catch my breath, my hands on my knees. I’m gasping for air when I hear a voice behind me.  
“Took you long enough.” Alex walks over to me, kicking a pebble along in front of her. The streets were quiet.  
“Where is she?” I demand.  
“Calm down, cowboy. Fourth bench on the right.” Alex replies, looking at her nails.  
I begin to walk in the direction of the quiet sobs.  
“Oh, and Sam?” Alex calls.  
I turn to face her.  
“Break her heart and I’ll break your legs.” She says nonchalantly.  
“Understood.” I salute her and continue walking.  
I see Melody on the bench, her legs brought up, her face resting on her knees. I quietly walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder, as to not scare her.  
“A-Alex? Where’d you go?” she moaned. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming bac—. Oh, it’s you.”  
“Mel, please. Listen to me for five minutes. Just five minutes. And then you can get up and leave if you want. Just, please. Five minutes.” I plead.  
I see her nod, and I kneel down on the ground in front her.  
“I understand that you want to protect me as much as I want to protect you. I really do get it. But just because you’re stronger than me, doesn’t mean you care any more for me than I do for you. I know you could’ve taken on those demons yourself, look at you. You’re a badass. A wonderful, enthusiastic, beautiful, smart, demon badass, who happens to be my girlfriend. At least, I hope you are.” I grab her hands. “Mel, I’m sorry. I just don’t wanna lose you like I lost Jess. Forgive me. If you don’t, I might just have to throw myself off of the Science building.” I smile up at her.  
Melody looks down at me, sniffs, and giggles. “You know what?” She asks.  
“What?” I respond, wiggling my eyebrows.  
“You’re over here,” she points to where I’m standing, “But you need to be over there,” she points across the park, “’Cause I can’t handle you right now.”  
“Wait, what? You want me to go?” I ask puzzled.  
“No, Sammy. I want you right here.”  
And that’s when she kissed me.  
I pull away and speak up. “Pause. Repeat.” And I bring my lips back to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at Stanford!

Chapter 8  
Halloween was just around the corner. And, of course, Stanford was hosting a campus Halloween Party. Everyone and everything was going to be there. The five hunters (Chuck doesn’t really hunt) kept their eyes peeled, making sure they get rid of any creature that threatens the party.  
Everyone was at the party already. Except Chuck. Alex didn’t know what he was up to, but she just sat in her Amy Pond cosplay and listened to the songs, watching her friends dance.   
Speaking of friends, their costumes were amazing. Dean and Castiel were both dressed up as angels. They had little tacky white wings and sparkly tinsel halos. They did have little white gowns, but they had stains from beer and God knows what else.  
Alex searched for Sam and Melody, hoping to see what they were wearing. She pushed past slutty nurses and cowboys and zombies. She finally saw them. They. Were. Adorable.   
“Melody made me wear this,” Sam said, pointing to the cute little moose antlers on top of his head. And he had regular, casual clothes on.  
“Well, I find it adorable!” Alex said, a smirk on her face. “And hello, Melody Pond!”  
“It’s River Song!” Melody said. “Hello, sweetie.”  
“Having a good time?” Alex asks.  
“Yeah, actually. And some people recognize my costume!!”   
“That’s great, hun!!”   
“Where’s Chuck?” Melody looked around. “I don’t see him anywhere.”  
“I don’t know,” Alex sounded a bit glum. “I—”  
I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. “Amy Pond, the girl who waited.”  
Alex didn’t even have to turn around to know who said that. “And Rory Williams, the last centurion.”  
Alex turned around and hugged her Rory. “What took you so long?”  
“Well, I just wanted to say that line to you, that’s why I was late. Then I got lost.”  
Alex laughed and Melody said. “Nice job, prophet.”  
“Hey, uh, Mel, do you wanna go and dance?” Sam asked politely.  
“Me? Well, yeah!” Melody squealed. And Sam took Melody onto the dance floor, out of sight.  
“So,” Alex said. “What happens at this party?”   
“Well, a couple of songs are played, girls get drunk, guys get lucky—”  
“No, silly, I mean between us!”  
“Oh!” Chuck’s cheeks turned red. “Well, I can’t really see the future when it comes to you…”  
“You can’t? But why?”  
“I don’t know, it’s weird.” Chuck tried to come up with some clever line that was full of flirtation. “I-uh- I guess you’re just so beautiful you block my signal…?”  
“Haha thanks baby,” Alex pulled him into a kiss.   
‘She’s my impossible girl’ Chuck thought and smiled through the kiss.  
“I guess we just have to make up the future as we go, right?” Alex said after they pulled away.   
“I suppose so,” And Chuck’s grin grew three sizes that day. He grabbed Alex’s hand and guided them to the dance floor. “I don’t really know how to dance like those two-” Gesturing where Dean and Castiel were grinding like animals “-but I guess we can figure something out.”  
Alex pulled Chuck close to her, putting her arms around his neck. “Put your hands on my hips and just go with the beat.”  
Chuck did what he was told and stared into his girl’s eyes. Alex’s green eyes sparkled. “How is this happening?” He sighed.  
“You didn’t even see this coming?” Alex asked.  
Chuck rested his forehead against hers “Nope. Never in a million years would I see this coming, to be with a girl like you.”  
“I…” Alex was speechless. “You’re such a dork!” And kissed him.  
A slow song came on. “Careless Whisper, I believe,” Chuck said to himself.   
“Hmm?” Alex had her head resting on Chuck’s shoulder, eyes closed.  
“Shh, just listen,” Chuck whispered. And he sang along softly to the song “I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor…”  
Still humming along to the song, he looked over to see Dean and Castiel. They were in each other’s arms, dancing slowly. Chuck saw Dean was whispering something into Castiel’s ear, but he couldn’t make it out.   
“Chuck?” Alex whispered.  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“You’re amazing…”   
Chuck, for what seemed to be the millionth time, blushed. Then he felt something hit his back. He gently pulled away from Alex and turned around to see a short man in a cupid costume, grinning up at him.   
“Got ‘cha!” Said ‘cupid’. He childishly popped a lollipop in his mouth.   
“Uhh… alright.” Chuck said a bit weirded out.   
“How about I leave you and your little cutie alone, daddio?” And skipped away.  
The little cupid man reached another cutie. The girl was really tall and was wearing the cutest pair of moose antlers he has ever seen. ‘Nice ass, too.’ He thought, grinning at this girls pants. He then slapped an arrow on the girl’s butt.  
Sam turned around. “What the hell, man?”  
“Oh, haha hello there!” Cupid said. “Aren’t you a nice lookin’ moose? You came here alone?”  
“Excuse me?” Melody came from behind Sam, looking pissed off. “Who are ‘you’?”  
“I-uh-I’m Gabriel!” He choked out nervously.  
Just in time to save Gabriel’s sorry ass, Castiel came up and put an arm around Gabriel.  
“Gabe, glad you could make it, man! Hey, guys, this is my older brother Gabriel!”  
“We’ve met.” Melody said, trying to hide the coldness in her voice.  
“I’m Sam, and this is my girlfriend, Melody.” Sam said, his voice much warmer than Melody’s.  
“Nice to meet you both!” Gabriel said with a reassuring smile.  
“It’s nice to meet you too…” Melody said. ‘Right… I forgot that we were going to meet him…’ She thought. “Sorry...”  
“Psh, forget about it,” Gabriel said with a wave of his hand.

 

They finally made their way over to get some drinks and sat down at a park bench.  
“So Gabriel, tell us about yourself,” Sam said, engaging into conversation.  
“Psh, who doesn’t know about me?” Gabriel smirked. “Well, I’ve been in the family business for quite a while now. Been living off of my father’s money, mostly. But I do have a job at the coffee shop a few miles from here.”  
“You work at H&W?” Melody gaped at him. “How come I’ve never seen you?”  
“Ah, sometimes I don’t bother to show up at work because of all these monsters.” Gabriel said nonchalant. “Speaking of which, Sam… Why are you dating a demon?”  
Melody started to go off on him “Why does it matter? I haven’t killed anyone! I haven’t done anything wrong except save everyone’s sorry ass!”  
“Baby, it’s okay, calm down,” Sam said, putting his arm around Melody. “Look, man, it’s fine. She’s good.”  
Gabriel stared at Melody, a little unsure, but accepted Sam’s words.  
The rest of the night, they all drank shots, which occasionally brought up childhood stories between Castiel and Gabriel.  
“I remember this one time when Cas was just learning about freaking porn.” Gabriel slurred, laughing. “It was hilarious. You should’ve heard what he was saying!”  
“Gabe, don’t!” Castiel whined, trying to cover Gabriel’s mouth except his depth perception wasn’t that good and he nearly fell off the bench. Dean caught him, laughing, and helped him sit right.  
“Aw, c’mon Gabe, do tell.” Dean insisted.  
“Alright, alright!” Gabriel said. “‘If he loves this woman so much, why is he slapping her rear? Clearly she’s done something wrong.’”  
Everyone, who hasn’t passed out already (Alex), laughed at Castiel. He pouted and crossed his arms. “I didn’t sound like that,” He protested the innocent voice.   
Gabriel patted him on the back “Sure you didn’t, kiddo.”  
“We should probably head back,” Chuck said, gesturing towards Alex. “She’s out like a light.”  
After a few more rounds and good jokes, they headed back to their dorms. Chuck, carrying Alex in his arms, asked Gabriel “Do you need a place to stay? There’s plenty of room back at our dorm and I’m pretty sure your brother or the Winchester’s wouldn’t mind.”  
Gabriel smirked “As long as I can bunk with Samoose over here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for taking a look at our story! It'll have updates regularly, since we have so many chapters written already. If you liked it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let us know! It would make our day!


End file.
